L'ombre des vérités
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Qui pouvait dire qu'un simple accident de potion avait la capacité de changer les destins ? Harry Potter va bientôt le découvrir. Derrières plusieurs vérités se cachent des mensonges qui pourraient bien refaire surface et jouer sur la santé mentale du jeune sorcier qui a survécu. les pairings sont : Harry/Severus (famille) ainsi que d'un léger OC/Severus (Romance) EN ATTENTE.
1. Chapter 1

Toute première histoire sur Harry Potter, depuis le temps que j'hésite à le faire, ça y est, je me lance !

J'en suis fan depuis maintenant 3 ans, j'ai les livres et pleins de petits joujous sur les films

Mon pairing favori dans cette fandom est bien évidement la relation père/fils adoptif Severus/Harry, j'adoooore ! T-T je trouve ça tellement mignon et improbable ! J'ai toujours aimée ce genre d'histoire, dans n'importe quelles fandoms !

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf mon OC qui apparaîtra en temps voulu ! Je ne souhaite pas tirer profit de cette histoire, je veux simplement m'amuser et partager ce qui se trouve dans ma tête.**

Alors oui, je ne suis pas un robot et encore moins un dictionnaire sur patte ! Il y aura très certainement des fautes et je m'excuse d'avance pour cela ! J'ai relu mon chapitre et corriger ce qui me sautait aux yeux mais je ne peux confirmer qu'ils n'en restent plus aucunes, donc pour ça, DESOLE !

Par contre mon style est un peu spécial, les gens qui me connaissent ici doivent savoir de quoi je parle XD j'aime lâcher mon public dans des eaux troubles ) vous verrez bien !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir à lire ^^ Surtout que la fandom française est très restreinte, raison de plus non ?

Alors sur ce, je pense avoir tout dit, donc je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

{=============================================================================}

Chapitre 1 : réveil difficile

 _La dernière chose don ce souvenait Harry, fut les hurlements des élèves autour de lui et le cri d'horreur de son professeur de potion._

 _Ils travaillaient tous sur une potion très complexe de 5_ _ème_ _année traitant les problèmes de plantations dû aux limaces, alors pourquoi cela est-ce arrivé ?_

 _La marmite qu'utilisait Harry avait virée au vert comme il était indiqué dans le bouquin en face de lui, mais soudainement, Ron décida d'y ajouter des poils de rat histoire de rire un peu, mauvaise idée. Avant même que quelqu'un n'eut l'occasion d'intervenir, la potion avait virée au bleu et de grosses bulles sortaient du chaudron, puis il explosa._

 _Harry vola en arrière et sur les dalles en pierre du donjon, des spasmes dans son corps recouvert de cette substance bleuâtre. Sa vision s'estompa de plus en plus et sa tête bourdonna à en souffrir le martyr puis vint le trou noir._

 _La dernière chose don ce souvenait Harry, n'était que le cri d'une femme._

"Mr Potter."

Harry rêvait. Il rêvait qu'il était avec Ron et Hermione à la poursuite des araignées en seconde année. Dans son rêve, il ne sentait pas la peur et l'angoisse quand une araignée sauta à la gorge de Ron dans la voiture, peut-être parce qu'il sait que ce n'est qu'un rêve ?

Dans son inconscience, Harry entendit une voix féminine l'appeler. Il passa sa tête à travers la fenêtre de la voiture et plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes afin de trouver la source de la voix. Il n'y a aucun mouvement, pas de cri, rien, la forêt interdite est toujours aussi lugubre et sombre.

"Mr Potter ! Réveillez-vous !"

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent immédiatement et son corps sursauta légèrement, quel rêve étrange. Sa vision mit du temps à s'adapter à son environnement et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien ! Il ouvrit les lèvres et gémit de douleur, "que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il à personne en particulier, la voix groggy.

Un bruit à sa droite lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas seul ici, dans l'infirmerie du château. Son regard resta fixer sur le plafond blanc, attendant que la personne à ses côtés ne lui réponde.

"Vous avez eu un accident en cours de potion Mr Potter, votre tête à prit un sérieux coup vous savez." Il reconnut enfin la voix, c'est celle de Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière s'approcha de lui et se pencha en avant, une main rassurante sur son épaule et un petit sourire triste.

Harry gémit une nouvelle fois puis cligna des yeux, fixant à présent l'infirmière, "j'ai l'impression que tout le château m'est tombé dessus." Il porta sa main à son front et frotta sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, un mal de tête incroyable le frappant de plein fouet.

Mme Pomfresh gloussa puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches, une lueur comique dans ses yeux, "hum ! D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, Mr Potter, ça n'en était pas loin ! Maintenant, essayez de vous reposer. Tenez, buvez ça." Elle prit une petite fiole rose dans son armoire et la lui tendit.

Harry loucha sur la petite potion rose puis se décala dans son lit, s'aidant de ses bras pour retrouver une position assise, "merci" Il sourit brièvement, attrapant la fiole et la buvant d'une seule traite. Lorsque le liquide coula dans sa gorge, son visage se décomposa et son estomac gargouilla de dégout, que c'est immonde !

L'infirmière sourit de satisfaction puis se retourna et partit en direction de son bureau. Harry retomba dans son lit avec un léger rebond et gémit une nouvelle fois encore, il a une douleur incroyable qui le frappe par vague, c'est atroce, il en a l'envie de vomir. Sa tête tourne et tourne sans arrêt, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. C'est la même sensation que quand on passe dans la cheminée pour aller d'un point à un autre, mais là, c'est multiplier par 10.

Bientôt, la potion commença à faire effet et ses paupières tombèrent fermées, l'entraînant dans le monde du sommeil sans rêve.

 _Un peu plus tard …_

"Non, il ne faut rien lui dire."

"Mais le professeur est furieux Hermione ! Il va le savoir tôt ou tard."

"Attendons qu'il se réveille."

Harry se réveilla deux heures plus tard aux sons des chuchotements à côté de son lit. Il s'agit d'Hermione et de son meilleur ami, Ron, assit sur deux chaises. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et laissa un petit sourire fatigué apparaître sur son visage quand il vit ses deux amis le regarder.

"Harry !" s'émerveilla Hermione en lui retournant le sourire, une main réconfortante se posant sur son avant-bras. Ron souffla de soulagement, son visage prenant une teinte plus rouge qu'avant.

"Hey." Murmura en retour le sorcier fatigué cloué au lit. Il tourna légèrement la tête en direction de ses deux amis, ses doigts tapotant le dessus de la main d'Hermione.

Ron se lécha les lèvres et se pencha en avant, l'air inquiet de son état de santé, "comment tu te sens Harry ?" Hermione arrêta de sourire et fronça les sourcils, resserrant sa prise sur le bras d'Harry.

"Ça pourrait aller mieux. Que s'est-il passé ?" Il déglutit et attendit que ses amis lui répondent. Mme Pomfresh lui a déjà expliqué ce qu'il c'est passer quelques heures plus tôt, mais il voulait connaitre leur point de vue. Ils étaient tous dans le même cours après tout, ils savent mieux.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent étrangement, ne sachant pas s'ils doivent tout expliquer ou non, "eh bien, j'ai rajouté des poils de rats dans ton chaudron Harry, mais c'était pour rire ! Comme on le fait si bien dans le cours de Rogue … Sauf que … Ta potion a virée au bleu." marmonna Ron, le regard se baissant au sol dans la honte de ses actes, " je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive."

Hermione roula ses yeux au ciel tout en se pencha un peu plus près du lit, le regard sévère, "nous avons tous eut très peur Harry, ta tête à frapper le sol avec un bruit sourd puis tu t'es mis à hurler d'agonie ! Même Malfoy ne riait pas, tout le monde était terrorisé. Le professeur Rogue … Il était furieux." Le visage d'Hermione se tordit dans un sanglot silencieux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire sarcastique, "ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, il a dû adorer voir ça, le courageux Potter à terre." il parlait bien évidement du professeur Rogue, il le déteste encore plus, tout autant que Malfoy. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regardant devant lui, la colère évidente sur son visage et dans ses yeux verts fatigués. En faisant ça, il manqua les regards choqué de ses deux amis.

Hermione referma sa bouche et secoua doucement la tête, le regard concerné, "Harry, pourquoi tu dis ça ?" sa voix sortit dans un ton de réprimande, au grand damne d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répondre mais les grandes portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre dans leurs sillages le Directeur Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier est accompagné de Minerva McGonagall, la sorcière à l'allure sévère mais qui, en réalité, à un cœur tendre.

Les deux sorciers s'approchèrent rapidement du lit d'Harry, le visage grave, "comment allez-vous Mr Potter ?" s'exprima Minerva en le regardant de la tête au pied, la bouche mince. Albus, marchant plus lentement, se mit à côté de Ron et d'Hermione, les bras derrières son dos et le regard doux, "alors mon garçon, sacrée chute." il sourit et cligna de l'œil.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et sourit à ses deux professeurs préférés, "bonjour professeur McGonagall, professeur Dumbledore. Je me sens … troublé." il souffla le dernier mot, pas sûr du bon terme à employer pour décrire sont ressentis. Son corps est encore un peu engourdi et ses jambes paraissent lourdes, et à part le petit mal de tête, il se sent beaucoup mieux.

Minerva sourit et hocha la tête, apparemment rassuré par la réponse. Elle posa sa main ridées sur le tibia d'Harry et secoua doucement sa jambe, un petit signe de son soulagement et de son soutient. Après quelques secondes, elle retira sa main et arrêta de sourire, "très bien, vous reprenez les cours demain Mr Potter, tâcher de ne pas être en retard. " Elle souleva sévèrement les sourcils et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, faisant comprendre son point de vue.

Harry hocha rapidement la tête, son corps s'enfonçant doucement dans son lit. La vieille femme se retourna et partie en direction de la sortie de l'infirmerie, laissant derrière elle Dumbledore et les trois jeunes enfants.

Albus ramassa une chaise voisine et s'assit à côté des deux autres présents, "tu nous as tous fait très peur Harry. Nous avions pensez au pire tu sais." il posa sa main contre son visage puis finit par frotter ses yeux derrière ses lunettes, le stress descendant peu à peu.

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure, levant les yeux vers Harry, "je crois que les ennuis arrivent à peine." il chuchota brièvement et cria lorsque le coude d'Hermione entra en collision avec ses côtes. Il grogna de douleur et regarda méchamment la fille à côté de lui, "aie ! Ça fait mal !" il siffla entre ses dents. Hermione lui renvoya son regard haineux, "ce n'est pas le moment Ron !"

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda entre Hermione et Ron, l'air dubitatif, "de quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" il devenait de plus en plus agité et angoissé, qu'est-ce qu'il ne sait pas ? Sa gorge se serra et il tenta bien que mal de se redresser contre son lit.

Dumbledore retira sa main de son visage en la faisant trainer tout le long, "du calme Harry, personne ne te veux de mal. Ils sont juste extrêmement furieux, par Merlin." il s'affaissa contre le dossier de sa chaise et porta sa main dans une de ses nombreuses poches de manteau, tirant un petit bonbon au citron, "un bonbon ?" il demanda gentiment aux enfants qui refusèrent tous poliment.

Les portes de l'infirmerie claquèrent à nouveau ouvertes avec raffut et le professeur Rogue apparut tel un démon dans la nuit. Il marcha rapidement en direction du lit d'Harry, sa cape menaçante derrière lui et ses poings serrés à ses côtés, il fait très peur. On pouvait dire que la colère émanait de son corps sombre, c'est très mauvais signe. Harry se décala mal à l'aise dans son lit, sentant son rythme cardiaque augmenter, voici la dernière personne à qui il voulait à faire, Rogue.

Ron et Hermione sautèrent hors de leur sièges, un regard surpris et paniquer, ne s'attendant pas à une entrée aussi fracassante. Ils passèrent de l'autre côté du lit d'Harry et essayèrent de se faire aussi petit que possible.

Dumbledore se leva rapidement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Rogue, les mains levées devant lui en signe de paix, "du calme Severus, le garçon n'a rien." expliqua le plus calmement possible Albus, se mettant en travers le chemin du professeur de potion.

Harry cligna des yeux dans la confusion, _Severus ? Le garçon n'a rien ? Depuis quand il se soucis !_

Rogue tourna violement la tête vers Albus et siffla entre ses dents serrer, "laisse-moi passer, j'ai des choses à régler." son regard d'ébène colérique pénétra presque dans l'âme de Dumbledore qui préféra s'éloigner de son chemin par peur de recevoir un coup de baguette dans son arrière, comme la dernière fois.

Harry déglutit péniblement et ses yeux s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes quand il vit Rogue reprendre son chemin vers lui, _où est sa baguette ?!_ Il tendit une main tremblante dans le vide tout en restant fixé sur le professeur menaçant dans l'espoir de toucher sa petite commode ou séjourne sa baguette magique.

Le professeur de potion arriva devant le lit d'Harry, le regard massacreur et ses mains tenant la barre du lit. Il y a une chose qui frappa immédiatement Harry, ce fut ses cheveux, ils n'étaient pas aussi gras et non soignés que pendant le cours de potion précédent et il avait l'air beaucoup moins … Vieux ? Comment a- t-il fait ? Quel sort cela est-ce ? Mais depuis quand il se soucis !

Rogue lâcha soudainement le lit et se redressa, son visage ne montrant que de la colère froide. Il n'arrête pas de fixer le jeune sorcier dans le lit, certainement à réfléchir sur le mal qui va pouvoir lui faire pour avoir ruiné son cours de tout à l'heure …

L'homme en noir arrêta de le regarder et se mit à arpenter la pièce, son visage colérique remplacer par de l'inquiétude, _pardon ?!_ Harry a du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut à la fin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui tourne autour et ne dit rien ? Ce n'est pas à son habitude.

Harry se lécha les lèvres puis prit son courage à deux mains, "qui a-t-il Monsieur ?" Il essaya tant bien que mal de paraître poli, ce qui n'est absolument pas évident face à cet homme sarcastique et sadique. Malheureusement pour lui, sa voix sortit légèrement tremblante et agacée, car le professeur tourna brutalement la tête vers lui, son regard sombre et furieux de retour.

"Comment oses-tu …" il siffla de colère en pointant un doigt taché de potion vers lui, les yeux plissés. Ron et Hermione ne dirent rien, assistant impuissant à la scène car ils savent pertinemment ce qu'ils leurs arrivent s'ils interviennent.

Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils, devenant vraiment agacé par toute ça, "non ! Comment vous vous osez venir me pourrir la vie jusqu'ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? Je suis désolé pour votre petite potion, mais je suppose que vous avez déjà prévu la punition adéquate ? Alors je viendrais dès demain la faire et n'en parlons plus." il cracha ses mots au visage de son professeur tant détester, les larmes de colères sortant de ses yeux verts. Pourquoi Rogue n'arrête pas de le tourmenter ! Il n'est pas comme son père merde … Il entendit vaguement le souffle d'Hermione se prendre dans sa gorge, quoi ? Pourquoi elle est choquée ?

Le visage de Rogue passa rapidement de furieux à triste. En voyant ça, Harry ferma immédiatement la bouche, complètement abasourdis par ce changement inconnu de son professeur redouté. L'homme souffla longuement en se pinçant l'arrête de son nez, une main sur sa hanche, "je me fiche de la potion Harry ! Tu aurais pu mourir à cause de ta bêtise !" il réprimanda sévèrement en abaissant sa main de son visage, fixant son élève.

 _Harry ?!_

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent soudainement vitreux et sa respiration s'alourdit considérablement, quelle est cette foutue mauvaise blague ?! N'a-t-il pas de limite ?! Il regarda de gauche à droite dans la panique, ne se sentant pas à sa place.

Rogue s'approcha doucement d'Harry, un regard concerné sur son visage, "Harry ?" l'enfant fait une crise de panique. Le professeur prit immédiatement une petite fiole dans le chevet d'à côté et versa le contenu dans la gorge du garçon, une main reposant sur son front. Hermione posa ses mains contre sa bouche dans l'horreur en voyant Harry commencer à se débattre, "professeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a !" Ron retint Hermione par les bras mais son regard porte sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

Rogue leva vite les yeux vers le duo et les envoya immédiatement à la recherche de l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh. Il s'assit ensuite sur le rebord du lit et murmura des mots pour tenter de calmer le garçon.

Harry ferma ses yeux hermétiquement, répétant sans cesse que cela est un mauvais rêve, que tout ça est une mauvaise blague joué par son esprit tordu ! Il secoua violemment la tête et commença à crier de toutes ses forces.

 _HARRY ?!_

A suivre …

Voilà ma première tentative de fanfiction dans cette fandom :D

Je suis plutôt contente du résultat et j'ai hâte de poursuivre mon histoire !

Les commentaires sont grandement approuvés !

Bonne journée/soirée


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire sur Harry Potter.

Je tiens à remercier les nombreuses personnes qui ont favorisés et commentés mon premier chapitre, sachez que ça me touche énormément.

Alors c'est voulu que les trois voir quatre premiers chapitres soient si flous, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez très vite comprendre !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'espère ne pas en avoir laissés de trop !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

{================================================================================}

Chapitre 2 : que ce passe-t-il avec vous ?

 _ **La dernière chose don ce souvenait Harry, fut les hurlements des élèves autour de lui et le cri d'horreur de son professeur de potion.**_

 _ **Ils travaillaient tous sur une potion très complexe de 5**_ _ **ème**_ _ **année traitant les problèmes de plantations dû aux limaces, alors pourquoi cela est-ce arrivé ?**_

 _ **La marmite qu'utilisait Harry avait virée au vert comme il était indiqué dans le bouquin en face de lui, mais soudainement, Ron décida d'y ajouter des poils de chauve-souris histoire de rire un peu, mauvaise idée. Avant même que quelqu'un n'eut l'occasion d'intervenir, la potion avait virée au violet et de grosses bulles sortaient du chaudron, puis il explosa.**_

 _ **Harry vola en arrière et sur les dalles en pierre du donjon, des spasmes dans son corps recouvert de cette substance violacée. Sa vision s'estompa de plus en plus et sa tête bourdonna à en souffrir le martyr puis vint le trou noir.**_

 _ **La dernière chose don ce souvenait Harry, n'était que le cri d'un homme.**_

Harry sortit lentement de son sommeil douloureux, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres gercées. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux verts vitreux, ne sachant pas où exactement il se trouvait à l'instant même.

Il resta fixé au plafond blanc qu'il devina être celui de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, mais que fait-il ici ? Tout ce dont il se souvenait était le visage effrayer et angoisser de son professeur. Harry fronça les sourcils de confusion, dès le premier jour de cours de 5ème année il atterrit ici, à l'infirmerie, que va-t-il se passer pour lui ?

"Ahh ! Mr Potter, vous êtes enfin réveiller."

Harry sursauta presque hors de sa peau quand il entendit la voix aigüe de Mme Pomfresh. Il déglutit puis dirigea son visage pâle vers le son de la voix. La vieille femme se tenait prêt d'un autre lit à quelques pas du sien, le visage souriant malicieusement et ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle souleva un sourcil quand il ne répondit pas tout de suite, "vous avez perdu la capacité de parler Mr Potter ? J'ai pourtant réalisé tous les tests et soins nécessaires et rien n'indique que vous ne pouvez plus répondre."

Harry cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes, complètement sonner par la réponse de l'infirmière de Poudlard, "euh oui excusez-moi. Que m'est-il arrivé ?" il la regarda de haut en bas puis se redressa contre ses coudes afin d'être positionner à la vertical, ses yeux ne se détachants pas de Mme Pomfresh.

La vieille femme secoua la tête et continua d'installer les couvertures sur le lit voisin, "vous avez eu un accident en cours de potion Mr Potter, vous vous êtes évanouie." elle répondit après plusieurs minutes de silence tendu, un souffle fragile sortant de ses lèvres.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus fort à la pensée, un accident ? Cela ne présage vraiment rien de bon pour lui, "et … Qu'a dit le professeur Rogue ?" il attendit quelques secondes dans la honte avant de lever ses yeux dans ceux choquer de l'infirmière, "je ne sais pas Mr Potter, il … ne m'a rien dit ?" elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un petit haussement d'épaule, en voilà une drôle de question !

Harry se détendit légèrement, son visage nettement moins tendue qu'avant. Il décala son corps endoloris contre le haut de son lit et croisa patiemment ses mains devant lui, attendant de savoir quoi faire. Il observa du coin de l'œil l'infirmière redresser les oreillers contre les lits vides et ordonner à son balais de passer dans les allées.

Tout est vraiment très silencieux, il n'y a personne à part lui et Mme Pomfresh dans cette infirmerie, c'est une atmosphère bien trop tendue à son goût. Harry déglutit encore une fois et baissa ses yeux verts ternes vers ses mains abimées reposantes sur la couverture sur ses genoux. Il passa son pouce sur une cicatrice et pensa à un souvenir pas très joyeux.

Bientôt, Harry se sentit bien trop fatigué pour continuer à garder les yeux ouverts, il succomba au sommeil, un cauchemar débutant peu à peu dans son subconscient.

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard …**_

Harry se réveilla pour la seconde fois avec un sursaut, complètement sonner et ne se souvenant plus du tout où il se trouvait. Sa poitrine monte et descend rapidement et ses yeux sont grands ouverts fixés au plafond.

Il tendit un bras dans le vide à la recherche de la petite commode avec ses lunettes reposantes dessus. Il les attrapa à tâtons puis les plaça sur son nez avec des tremblements dans ses mains. Il a fait un terrible cauchemar et rien que d'y penser lui donna l'envie de vomir. Ce n'est pas récent qu'il en fait, c'est juste celui-là qui a été particulièrement violent.

Sa respiration se calma peu à peu et ses yeux s'habituèrent à la noirceur de la pièce. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et se redressa dans une position verticale, regardant autour de lui à l'infirmerie calme. Quelques torches brulaient par ci et là et d'après la noirceur à l'extérieur, il doit être aux alentours de minuit passer.

Les bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, quelqu'un approche. Il plissa les yeux et vit avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait de Mme Pomfresh. La femme se mit à côté du lit d'Harry et fouilla dans la petite commode, "bien dormi Mr Potter ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, les yeux rivés dans le petit placard.

Harry se décala maladroitement dans son lit, "je me sens mieux merci. Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu pour moi ?" il demanda d'une petite voix, ses yeux suivant de près les mouvements de la medicomage.

La femme attrapa une potion noire et la tendit à Harry, une main sur sa hanche, "oui Mr Potter, Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley ainsi que le directeur." elle lui répondit doucement, un sourire triste sur son visage. Lorsqu'Harry finit d'avaler la potion, elle récupéra le flacon vide et s'éloigna en direction de son bureau.

Harry ne put empêcher de ressentir un grand pincement de tristesse en sachant que personnes d'autres n'est venus pour le voir, de plus, il a loupé ses amis et Dumbledore. Il baissa tristement la tête et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, combattant l'envie de pleurer. Il prit de profondes inspirations puis posa sa tête en arrière contre le mur de pierre, se retrouvant à nouveau seul avec ses pensées.

 _ **Tout le monde doit être sacrément en colère contre lui … Il se sent terriblement coupable pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait.**_

Pourtant cette première journée de cours se passait bien, il avait même hâte d'aller en cours de potion. Il se souvient de s'être assis à côté de Ron, un sourire aux lèvres puis plus rien, le trou noir. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas brassé correctement sa potion ? Pourtant, il est sûr d'avoir correctement coupé les feuilles de menthe et très bien incorporer les dents d'un loup garou dans son chaudron, quelque chose lui échappe, cet accident ne peut pas venir de lui il en est sûr.

Harry arrêta sa réflexion profonde et son froncement de sourcils, cela ne sert à rien de réfléchir à ça maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait et les conséquences seront mériter. Il redressa sa tête et regarda la porte faiblement éclairer de l'infirmerie, attendant secrètement l'arrivé de quelqu'un. Le fait que Ron et Hermione se préoccupaient de lui lui fit chaud au cœur, mais deux personnes sont manquantes, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi, déjà que l'erreur de potion lui torture l'esprit.

Après bien 20 bonnes minutes à fixer la porte avec espoir, il rabaissa ses yeux sur le sol impeccable de l'infirmerie. Peut-être doit-il simplement fermer les yeux et s'endormir ? Malgré la peur de faire un nouveau cauchemar, il ferma les yeux et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 _ **Le lendemain matin**_

"Mr Potter, réveillez-vous s'il vous plait."

Harry gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna vers le son de la voix de Mme Pomfresh, complètement endormir. Sachant qu'elle ne partira pas tant qu'il ne se réveille pas pleinement, il se força à ouvrir les yeux et écouter ce qu'elle a à lui dire, "j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous garder au lit encore un jour, alors je veux que vous preniez cette potion et que vous vous rendormiez, compris ?"

Harry se redressa immédiatement comme s'il venait de voir le diable, "quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" il fixa avec des yeux de chiens battus l'infirmière. Elle plissa les yeux et pointa un doigt en sa direction, "ne me parlez pas comme ça Mr Potter ! Et oui c'est comme ça, vous restez ici à point c'est tout !" Elle réprimanda à la légère le jeune garçon.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais finit par hocher la tête faiblement, ses yeux ne quittant pas la vieille dame, "oui pardon excusez-moi, cela ne se reproduira plus." répondit-il dans une voix monotone et quelque peu tremblante. Poppy fronça les sourcils et loucha sur Harry, n'ayant jamais entendu parler comme ça le jeune adolescent, "bon, alors buvez votre potion Mr Potter." dit-elle calmement, observant avec hésitation le jeune sorcier.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et de récupérer la potion anti douleur à son chevet. Il la déboucha et engloutit tout le contenu sans aucunes grimaces sur son visage, que c'est curieux et étrange … Il reposa ensuite la fiole vide dans les mains tendues de l'infirmière et se recoucha dans son lit, les couvertures à son menton.

La médicomage hésita à se retourner et à partir, ses yeux choqués fixés sur Harry qui ne disait plus un mot. De toute sa carrière, elle n'a jamais entendue le célèbre Harry Potter parler avec tant de … Regrets ? Peur ? Stress ? Elle n'en savait rien. Lorsqu'Harry ferma les yeux une fois de plus, elle arrêta de se poser des questions et repartit faire son travail.

A vrai dire, Harry ne dormait pas, il en était incapable. Son cœur lui faisait un mal pas possible et la peur de l'abandon fit à nouveau surface.

 _ **Pourquoi doit-il rester ici ? Pourquoi personne n'est venu le voir ? Pourquoi … Tout semble étrange ?**_

Des questions tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire pour réparer son erreur. Il déteste être en guerre avec les gens qu'il aime par-dessus tout, il est comme ça, tel un bon Gryffondor.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent, les rires des étudiants dans les couloirs faisant échos dans la salle. Harry se retourna vers la porte pour y voir arrivé Hermione et Ron, leurs visages illuminés lorsqu'ils virent que leur ami est réveillé.

La fille aux cheveux bruns broussailleux courut le reste du chemin jusque devant le lit, "Harry ! Tu es enfin réveiller." s'écria-t-elle joyeusement avec un immense sourire ravi. Ron arriva à son tour, les mains dans les poches, également un sourire aux lèvres, "salut Harry." il hocha la tête à son pote, l'air penaud.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina face à ses deux meilleurs amis, "comment vous allez ?" demanda-t-il entre deux sourires heureux, les yeux lumineux. Ron tapota l'épaule d'Harry et secoua la tête, "nous ça va mais toi comment tu te sens ?" Hermione arrêta de sourire et souleva les sourcils, les yeux humides d'inquiétudes, "nous avons été malade d'inquiétude Harry, on a vraiment eu très peur pour toi." elle sourit faiblement et laissa couler une petite larme.

"Oui, je suis vraiment désolé les gars. Mais c'est curieux, je ne me souviens pas avoir foiré la potion … J'étais sûr d'avoir mis tous les bons ingrédients et fait tout ce qu'il fallait." il fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules, ne comprenant vraiment pas le fond de cet accident.

Hermione ouvrit et referma la bouche quand elle se souvint de ce que Ron lui avait dit. Elle tourna la tête vers le roux et le menaça silencieusement d'un regard de mort afin qu'il avoue ses torts à son meilleur ami et surtout aux professeurs. Ron se contenta de se décaler mal à l'aise et d'éviter le regard d'Hermione, les lèvres celées et un aspect craintif, pas prêt du tout à dévoiler son erreur.

Harry ne remarqua pas le complot et parti sur un autre sujet, "pensez-vous que je vais avoir des ennuis ?" il baissa le regard sur les draps, mordant sa lèvre inférieur en signe de stress, ses doigts tremblants légèrement.

Hermione se pencha un peu plus en avant avec un regard compatissant, "eh bien, le professeur Rogue est très en colère Harry." elle ne veut pas finir sa phrase car Harry connaissait très bien la suite. Ce genre d'erreur dans le cours de Rogue aboutissait généralement par une grosse punition d'écriture. Pour tenter de le rassurer un peu, elle posa sa main sur son bras et le serra.

Harry déglutit difficilement et évita tout contact visuel avec ses deux amis. Ron observa Hermione du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de glousser sarcastiquement, "ouais, pourquoi changer les habitudes de cette vieille chauve-souris des cachots. Ce mec fou la trouille même de dos." il frissonna rien qu'à la pensée.

La tête d'Harry se redressa violemment vers eux, le regard froid, "je ne veux pas que tu parles de lui comme ça Ron." s'esclaffa le jeune sorcier en réprimandant son ami. Le visage de Ron se décomposa en dégout pure et il regarda Hermione pour une explication. Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'en avait pas la moindre idée et restait très inquiète de la santé d'Harry.

Avant même que l'un d'eux n'ouvrent la bouche pour une explication, Harry s'exprima encore une fois, la voix beaucoup plus calme que précédemment, "tout ce que je veux c'est de parler à mes parents, c'est tout." dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine renfrogné comme un enfant en bas âge.

Là, le visage d'Hermione se décomposa à son tour en choque total. Elle ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce que racontait Harry "mais Harry ! Es-tu sûr que ça va ? Tes parents sont-"

"Miss Granger ! Mr Weasley, dehors je vous prie." Mme Pomfresh arriva en balançant ses mains vers la porte, "Mr Potter ne doit pas recevoir de visite pour le moment !" Elle attrapa les deux jeunes par les épaules et les escortèrent à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, ignorant totalement leurs tonnes de questions sur Mr Potter.

Harry suivit du regard ses deux amis sortirent de l'infirmerie. Il devait avouer qu'il les trouve vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, ils n'ont pas l'air dans leur assiette et parlent d'une façon pas comme d'habitude. Et d'ailleurs, que voulais dire Hermione au sujet de ses parents ? Une fois de plus, Harry poussa ses questions de côtés et attendit que Mme Pomfresh retourne dans son bureau.

Il a un plan, il en a plus qu'assez de rester ici enfermer alors qu'il doit des excuses, il n'a jamais aimé la rancune et encore moins les ennuis, alors c'est son devoir de tout réparer. De plus, il se sent coupable et angoisser que personnes d'autres que Ron et Hermione ne soient encore venu pour lui … Il commence à croire qu'on ne l'aime plus.

Il se mordit plus profondément la lèvre inférieur jusqu'à en prélever une goutte de sang. Il fait ça quand il réfléchit de trop, la douleur le ramène sur terre, une habitude qu'il a prise de chez les Dursleys.

Quand Mme Pomfresh n'était plus en vue, Harry se leva lentement de son lit et piétina le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la grande porte, l'ouvrant et se faufilant à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, il veilla à refermer la porte dans le plus grand des silences puis partis dans les couloirs animés.

Il passa à travers les étudiants en uniformes, oubliant complètement qu'il est en tenue blanche appartenant à l'infirmerie et aux malades. Quelques chuchotements et rires à son apparence atteint ses oreilles, mais à vrai dire il ne s'en soucie pas, il a quelque chose d'important à régler.

Il traversa les couloirs le plus rapidement possible en direction des cachots. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant MacGonnagall, la vieille sorcière l'arrêta net d'une main sur son épaule, "Mr Potter ! Que diable faite vous donc ?! N'êtes-vous pas censé être coucher à l'infirmerie ?" elle s'esclaffa en le regardant de haut en bas, un visage plonger dans la colère et la surprise de le voir ici.

Harry lui renvoya un regard paniqué et balbutia des excuses, "je-je dois m'excusez au professeur Rogue !" il se balança nerveusement d'une jambe à l'autre, la vision des autres qui se moquent de son aspect ne rendant pas la chose facile.

MacGonnagall cligna rapidement des yeux et regarda Harry comme s'il avait deux têtes, son visage devenant plus sévère qu'auparavant, "je vous demande pardon Mr Potter ?" elle murmura dans un souffle, pas sûr d'avoir correctement entendue. Elle plissa ses yeux sur le jeune sorcier, essayant de déchiffrer son visage pour tout malentendu.

Harry s'apprêta à répéter sa phrase quand il vit du coin de l'œil un homme en noir tourner le coin du couloir à son opposé. Sans arrière-pensée, il se retira de la poigne de son chef de maison et courut à la poursuite de l'homme, "professeur !" il hurla, évitant de justesse de foncer dans un élève.

Il continua de courir après lui, même après qu'il l'a perdu de vue, il doit absolument lui parler ! Harry regarda de gauche à droite puis se dit qu'il a dû descendre dans les cachots, "professeur Rogue !" il descendit les escaliers et c'est là qu'il le vit à quelques mètres devant lui. Voyant qu'il n'y a pas d'élève en perspective, il cria une nouvelle fois, "Severus !"

Harry faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement et de fatigue quand il vit enfin son professeur s'arrêter net dans son élan. Il ralenti sa course et ses lèvres se courbèrent dans un sourire, mais contre toutes ses attentes, le professeur se retourna brutalement, le visage dégouter et sa baguette pointer vers lui, "Potter ! Comment avez-vous osez m'appeler ! Espèce de petit insolent !" il siffla méchamment entre ses dents serrées, le visage blanc colérique.

Harry arrêta immédiatement de sourire et à la place, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa pomme d'Adam se souleva, "q-quoi ? M-mais attends …" Il leva ses mains en signe de paix et recula doucement, il se sentait comme un cerf prit dans les pares d'une voiture en pleine nuit.

Rogue pencha la tête sur le côté, clairement pas amuser, "parle Potter !" il hurla en retour à l'enfant effrayer. Après les hurlements, des élèves curieux descendirent les marches pour observer la scène qui s'y déroule actuellement, aucuns d'eux n'osant intervenir.

Harry sursauta violemment et baissa les yeux au sol, complètement apeuré, "pourquoi est-ce que tu me crie dessus, je n'ai rien fait de mal." il murmura d'une voix tremblante, toujours refusant de regarder le professeur dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Rogue grogna profondément dans sa gorge, furieux à présent, "et vous me tutoyer en plus de cela, Mr Potter, en voilà un acte de bravoure de votre part. Tout aussi arrogant que votre père." il cracha ses mots avec veninisme et sarcasme que même les quelques étudiants soufflèrent.

Harry leva enfin les yeux vers lui, un regard choquer par les mots prononcés par le professeur. Il se lécha les lèvres à plusieurs reprises dans un signe de nervosité, "pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, tu n'es pas arrogant et tu ne l'a jamais été." il chuchota tellement doucement que Rogue dû tendre l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre, "plus fort Potter !" non seulement il a failli faire exploser sa classe, mais en plus il vient le tourmenter presque jusque dans ses quartiers !

Harry sursauta une nouvelle fois au ton fort qu'employais son professeur. Il se sentait trahis, déçu et ridiculiser. Jamais dans sa vie il n'a senti pareil douleur morale. Il ferma péniblement les yeux et sentis des larmes de colères et de douleurs venir, "pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça papa !" il cria fort en retour, relevant sa tête montrant ses yeux injectés de sang et son souffle très rapide. Les élèves stoppèrent immédiatement leurs chuchotements et regardèrent abasourdis à ce qu'il venait de ce dire, Rogue, le père d'Harry Potter ?!

La baguette de Rogue s'abaissa un petit peu à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jamais, dans toute sa vie, il n'a ressenti pareil colère et dégoût, il pense même pouvoir tuer Voldemort à main nue dans cet état-là, non il en est persuadé à présent. Sa vision devint rouge et sa bouche se déforma dans la haine surréaliste, la progéniture de James qui lui parle comme s'il était son fils ?!

En un éclair, Rogue attrapa Harry par le col et le plaqua violement contre les pierres froides du donjon, hurlant au visage du pauvre garçon traumatisé pour la vie, "je vais te tuer Potter !" il le secoua plusieurs fois, ignorant complètement les plaidoiries d'Harry pour que cela cesse. Il ne lutte même pas, se laissant faire comme une simple poupée de chiffon.

"Severus ! Lâche-le !" Hurla MacGonnagall en courant le plus vite possible entre Harry et le professeur Rogue, "quel est donc toute cette agitation !" elle poussa les deux hommes le plus loin possible l'un d'eux et les foudroya du regard. Derrière elle, une troisième année se tordait nerveusement les mains, surement la jeune fille qui est allée chercher le professeur, une chance !

La vision d'Harry se troubla petit à petit. Il porta ses main à sa gorge et la gratta méchamment, il est en train d'étouffer ! Le professeur l'a tellement serré fort que le manque d'air lui fait faire une crise de panique.

Les élèves se dissipèrent immédiatement à la vue de MacGonnagall excepter quelques-uns qui crièrent pour Harry. La vieille sorcière ne perdit pas un instant à envoyer son patronus direction l'infirmerie et Poppy, "Mr Potter ! Calmez-vous et respirez lentement." elle s'accroupit devant le garçon en panique. Pour dire la vérité, elle est elle-même très paniqué à la vue devant elle, jamais Potter n'a réagi de cette manière !

Rogue, de son côté, retira ses cheveux de son visage et observa Potter faire sa crise sur le sol. Sa colère meurtrière est lentement redescendue et il peut à présent réfléchir correctement.

La medicomage ne tarda pas à arriver avec Albus Dumbledore mais avant que toutes choses ne soient dites, Harry sombra dans l'inconscience.

 _A suivre …_

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimés et surtout, que vous commencez à comprendre ce qu'il se passe

Je remercie une nouvelle fois les nombreux commentaires et espère en recevoir de nouveaux de votre part !

A bientôt, VP


	3. Chapter 3

Alors avant toute chose, je vais vous expliquer mon histoire.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, il s'agit de deux Harry différents qui ont échangés leur monde après un terrible accident de potion. Aucuns des deux n'est au courant de leur situation et encore moins le monde dans lequel ils vivent maintenant.

Il y a le Harry qui a grandi dans l'histoire de et il y a le «mien» qui a évoluer dans une histoire complètement UA de l'originale.

Pour aider à suivre, à chaque début de chapitre je vais inscrire Harry soit en _italique_ , s'il s'agit celui de l'histoire de , soit en **gras** s'il s'agit de celui que j'ai adapté à mon univers.

Tous les deux vont évoluer dans un monde qui n'a jamais étés adaptés pour eux ! Donc péripéties en approches !

 **Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient sauf mon OC ! Tout revient entièrement à .**

N/A : Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes qui seront surement présent dans mon récit, je suis vraiment désolé pour ça mais s'il vous plait, message privé si vous avez des commentaires sur des fautes graves dans mon récit, je serais heureuse d'y remédier !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

{=================================================================================}

Chapitre 3 : vous êtes tous fous !

 _Harry_

Harry se réveilla lentement, un petit gémissement sortant de sa bouche quand il sentit sa tête le martelé. Il grimaça et siffla de douleur, il a l'impression que Voldemort est allé dans son esprit… Une main se posa au-dessus de ses yeux pour tenter de couvrir la lumière passant par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie.

Après quelques minutes dans un état végétatif, Harry se redressa sur son lit et roula ses épaules pour décoincer ses muscles endoloris. Les souvenirs de la veille traversèrent son esprit perturbé. Il se souvient de s'être réveiller ici et d'avoir parlé avec ses amis puis plus rien … C'est étrange. _Ah oui j'oubliais la partie ou j'ai rêvé que Rogue est venu me voir …_ Pensa-t-il sarcastiquement avec une touche de dégoût.

La gorge de l'adolescent piquait méchamment, il a besoin de boire quelque chose. Harry leva une main et attrapa ses lunettes rondes sur la commode pour les plaça sur son nez, satisfait de retrouver une vue correcte. Il se sentait encore fatigué, surement dû à l'explosion de la potion. Harry sentit une petite pointe de colère quand il se souvenu que cet accident venait de son meilleur ami …

La lourde porte de l'infirmerie claqua ouverte et Albus Dumbledore entra gracieusement. Le directeur posa immédiatement ses yeux bleus sur Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. Il convoqua une chaise et s'assit dessus, comme à la veille, «comment vas-tu mon garçon ?» demanda-t-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Harry lui sourit doucement, un petit regard timide dans ses yeux verts, acceptant la boisson fraîche, «je me sens beaucoup mieux Monsieur.» Il a toujours ressentit un immense respect envers le plus âgé, il est comme un mentor pour lui.

Albus sourit à son tour avec un petit hochement de tête, «je suis heureux de l'apprendre Harry, tu nous as fait très peur hier.» Il souleva ses sourcils pour faire valoir son point.

Harry redressa la tête vers Dumbledore, n'étant pas sur exactement de ce qu'il s'était passé, «euh oui … Je suis désolé. Quand pourrais-je reprendre les cours Professeur ?» Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait le besoin d'éviter la conversation sur la veille. Lui-même ne comprenait pas.

Le Directeur se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise, un air réfléchi sur son visage, «et bien cela dépendra.»

Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant avec insistance Dumbledore, «dépendra de quoi Monsieur ? Je me sens parfaitement bien !» Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? C'est vraiment bizarre cette histoire ! Il se sentait beaucoup mieux et une simple petite explosion ne l'empêchera pas d'aller en cour.

Un ricanement sortit de la bouche d'Albus, une lueur comique dans ses yeux, «je vois ça Harry. Ça dépendra de l'avis de Mme Pomfresh et de ton gardien.»

Un gardien ? Les Dursleys ? Mais ils se fichent bien de lui ! Ils n'ont même pas voulus signer cette stupide autorisation en 3ème année ! Depuis quand Dumbledore demande leur avis en plus ? Harry sentit sa tête tourner et la fatigue le frappa comme une tonne de brique.

«Je … J'ai besoin de dormir Monsieur.» Avoua timidement Harry en baissant le regard sur les couvertures, il se sent étourdi à cet instant. Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa avec une main tremblantes sur la commode à côté de son lit, là où il les avait récupérer avant.

Dumbledore hocha pensivement la tête avec un sourire puis se releva, «je vais donc te laisser te reposer un peu.» il posa gentiment sa main sur les cheveux indisciplinés de l'adolescent puis quitta l'infirmerie.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour s'endormir dans un sommeil agité.

 _Quatre longues heures plus tard_

«Le garçon n'est pas normal Albus !»

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent immédiatement quand il entendit la voix de son professeur le plus redouté, Rogue. L'homme semblait en colère et il pouvait entendre qu'il faisait les cents pas derrière lui. Heureusement pour Harry, Rogue n'a pas pu voir qu'il était réveillé car il est dos au Professeur de Potion.

Un grand soupire éclata le silence, «je crois que, Mr Potter a eu une perte de mémoire Severus. Il faut savoir ce qui a été produit comme type de potion au moment de l'explosion.» La voix fatiguée du Directeur résonna dans l'infirmerie.

«C'est surement cet imbécile de Weasley ! Nous devons interroger le garçon !»

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix profonde du professeur, elle avait l'air désespérée, et c'était un nouveau trait qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement et Harry continua de respirer régulièrement afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

«Oui Severus, mais pour le moment, nous devons veiller sur l'état psychologique de Harry. J'ai peur pour lui.» Il y avait vraiment du regret dans la voix de Dumbledore. Ça aussi pour lui c'est nouveau. D'habitude le Directeur passerait une ou deux fois le voir à l'infirmerie, là il vient sans arrêt.

«J'aimerais pouvoir le ramener dans mes quartiers, Albus.» Demanda calmement le Maître des Potions.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent immédiatement de terreur et son souffle s'accrocha involontairement dans sa gorge. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! S'il va avec lui, il va se faire découper en morceau pour les expériences de potions !

Pendant un instant, Harry cru que les deux hommes l'avaient entendus, mais la conversation reprit normalement, «je ne pense pas que cela est une bonne idée pour le moment Severus, il n'a pas l'air en bonne forme.» Le cœur de l'adolescent se calma rapidement et il réprima un souffle de soulagement.

Un autre moment de long silence gêné puis Rogue reprit la parole, «très bien.» les mots sortirent de sa bouche avec venin et scepticisme. Même pas quelques secondes après que Rogue ai parlé, les portes de l'infirmerie claquèrent fermées.

Harry laissa sortir un grand souffle de ses poumons, ses épaules retombantes. Il n'arrive pas à y croire la façon dont Rogue et Dumbledore ont parlés à son sujet. Il est au-delà effrayer et dégouter de son professeur sombre, comment ose-t-il faire semblant de se soucier de lui ! Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, l'homme ne se gênait pas pour l'humilier publiquement, montrant à quel point il le détestait, même si c'était réciproque.

«Combien de la conversation as-tu entendu Harry ?»

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement et ses yeux s'agrandirent, il pensait que Dumbledore était parti lui aussi. Heureusement, la voix du Directeur semblait plutôt amuser que énerver, «hum, pas grand-chose ?» Dit-il d'une voix confuse en se retournant pour regarder le vieil homme sur la chaise.

Les yeux d'Albus scintillèrent d'amusement, un sourire aux lèvres, «nous ne voulions pas parler sur toi comme ça, mais nous sommes plus qu'inquiets Harry.»

Harry attrapa ses lunettes sur la commode et les plaça immédiatement sur son nez, «vous, je comprends Monsieur, mais pourquoi lui ? Il me déteste !» Il jeta ses mains en avant dans le déni.

Le visage du Directeur devint soudainement sévère et sérieux, «il ne te déteste pas Harry, il ne t'a jamais détesté.» il observa comme le garçon semblait mal à l'aise dans son lit.

Harry étouffa un rire sans humour, «vous plaisantez Monsieur j'espère ? Nous parlons bien de Rogue non ? L'homme qui a fait un enfer de ma vie jusqu'ici !» Il ignora la politesse en appelant son Professeur de Potions par son nom de famille.

Voyant que Dumbledore n'allait pas répondre, Harry soupira en roulant des yeux, affalé contre le haut du lit, «je crois que je deviens fou ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ! Tout le monde agit bizarrement autour de moi, je ne comprends plus rien.» Il frotta ses mains contre son visage en gémissant.

Albus retrouvât sa voix et se racla la gorge, «non Harry, tu n'es pas fou. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.» Le Directeur se leva et marcha plutôt rapidement vers la sortie.

Harry cligna des yeux dans la confusion, un froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Même le Directeur est bizarre par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il passe ici ? La tête d'Harry frappa son oreiller avec un rebond et ses yeux restèrent au plafond blanc.

Le sommeil ne vint plus sur lui comme il l'aurait espérer, son esprit n'a pas arrêté de rejouer la drôle de conversation entre le Directeur et Rogue.

Mme Pomfresh s'approcha rapidement d'Harry, baguette en main, «vous pouvez aller Mr Potter ! Il est l'heure d'aller manger.» Dit-elle d'une voix vive. D'un coup, elle retira les couvertures du garçon et lui déposa ses habilles d'école au pied du lit.

Harry la remercia puis s'habilla, trop heureux de retourner en cours et revoir ses amis.

Il arriva rapidement à la grande salle pour l'heure du repas de midi. Il traversa les longs couloirs que formaient les grandes tables en aplatissant nerveusement ses cheveux noirs. Harry baissa rapidement les yeux quand il passa devant la table des Serpentards et Malfoy. Il n'a vraiment pas envie d'être confronter à une nouvelle dispute avec le blond.

Il s'assit entre Hermione et Ron à la table des Gryffondors, «salut les gars.» dit-il en prenant une assiette de nourriture devant lui. Ses deux amis stoppèrent leur conversation puis le regardèrent avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, «salut Harry. Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?» demanda vivement Hermione.

Harry prit une boucher de sa viande, «mieux, même si j'ai l'impression de … Non rien, ce n'est pas important.» Il arrêta de regarder Hermione et posa son regard vitreux sur le verre en face de lui.

Remarquant son absence d'enthousiasme, Ron avala goulument sa boucher de nourriture, «tu es sûr que ça va mon pote ?» Demanda-t-il, avec la bouche pleine. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel sur le comportement de Ron mais continua de s'inquiéter pour Harry, «les Professeurs ont vraiment étés inquiets tu sais.» elle sourit tristement.

L'adolescent aux yeux verts poussa son assiette à son opposé, n'ayant soudainement plus l'appétit, «ouais tu parles de Rogue ?» dit-il sarcastiquement, les sourcils lever par agacement.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement, un regard triste passant sur ses traits. Ron arrêta de manger et leva les yeux de sa nourriture, un froncement de sourcils énorme sur son visage, «hey mec tu me fiche la trouille !» Il déglutit puis prit son verre pour boire.

Harry claqua sa tête dans la direction de ses deux amis, la respiration devenant plus profonde avec la panique, «non c'est vous qui me faites peur avec vos histoires !» Il n'aime pas le comportement de ses deux meilleurs amis à son égard.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent béatement mais ne poussèrent pas plus loin la conversation, ne reconnaissant pas leur ami.

Harry entoura ses mains autour de la coupe maintenant vide et plongea son regard dedans, perdu dans ses pensées profondes. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit un regard persistant sur lui, un regard venant de la table des professeurs.

Il déglutit et leva les yeux pour regarder d'où cela venait. Il tomba directement sur le regard sombre et dur de son professeur de Potions. L'homme le regarde avec insistance, aucunes émotions comme à son habitude, le regard sévère. Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine et ses longs cheveux noirs légèrement vers l'arrière, sur ses épaules. Harry sentit son cœur accéléré douloureusement, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas ici.

Le combat du regard sembla durer une éternité mais Rogue fut le premier à le rompre en ce penchant vers Dumbledore. Le vieil homme stoppa sa discussion avec MacGonagall et plongea son regard vers lui avec insistance, Rogue continuant à lui parler.

Harry se déplaça mal à l'aise sur sa chaise puis déglutit, clignant des yeux. Maintenant, les deux hommes à la table le fixe profondément.

«Harry ? Tu vas bien ?» Hermione demanda soudainement en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Harry sursauta sur le banc et rompit immédiatement son regard vers les professeurs, la respiration profonde et rapide. Il baissa les yeux dans ceux inquiets d'Hermione et soupira, «oui je vais très bien !» Son ton est sorti un peu plus durement qu'il ne le voulait, mais à force de lui poser cette question, il ne put se résoudre à répondre autrement.

Hermione retira rapidement sa main d'Harry et le regarda blesser, la bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncés. Ron jeta son regard vers lui et s'écria, «bon sang Harry qu'est-ce que t'a à la fin ?» il le regarda de haut en bas dans la colère.

Harry secoua rapidement la tête puis se leva, «je … Je dois partir.» A vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout et l'envie de vomir était présent. Avant même que ses amis lui demandent pourquoi il partait, Harry disparu presque en trébuchant par la porte principale.

 _Plus tard …_

Le cours de divination était sur le point de commencer. Les élèves de 5ème année entrèrent chacun à leur tour et prirent leur place respective. Un seul élève manquait l'appel. Hermione et Ron regardèrent autour d'eux pour tout signe de leur meilleur ami porter disparu.

La femme aux lunettes rondes et verre épais marcha aléatoirement dans la salle lourdement décorée, les mains en l'air et la bouche ouverte. Elle compta chacun de ses élèves en murmurant chacun de leurs noms sous son souffle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il en manquait un, «où est Mr Harry Potter ?»

Hermione donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron puis regarda le Professeur, «nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis le repas de midi Professeur.» Les élèves de Serpentards se mirent à chuchoter et à rire.

Le Professeur se pencha spectaculairement vers l'avant, «en êtes-vous sur ?» elle regarda avec insistance la jeune fille qui lui hocha furieusement la tête en retour, «il faut prévenir le personnel !» elle leva un doigt en l'air d'un air paniqué puis envoya un Patronus.

En même pas dix minutes, les cours ont étés stoppés et tous les Professeurs à la recherche du garçon qui a survécu. Même les tableaux ont reçus l'ordre de rechercher le garçon Potter. Les salles de classes ont étés fouillées, les élèves interrogés et des sorts de point moi lancés.

Albus Dumbledore marcha rapidement dans un couloir du 2èmes étages suivit de près par Severus Rogue, tous les deux avec leur baguettes sorties. Ils s'apprêtèrent à aller voir dans la chambre des secrets quand le Patronus de Minerva apparut disant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé.

…

Après le repas, Harry sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir assister au premier cours de l'après-midi. Sa tête tournait terriblement et son estomac ne cessait pas de se plaindre et se révolter. Alors son premier réflexe a été de se diriger vers les toilettes au lieu d'aller voir Poppy Pomfresh.

La douleur à sa tête était tellement forte qu'il n'avait pas vue où il se dirigeait et il fonça en plein dans une personne habillée de noir. Harry laissa un petit cri de surprise et faillit tomber en arrière si la personne devant lui ne l'avais pas rattrapé de justesse, «faites attention Mr Potter.» réprimanda doucement une voix féminine profonde.

Harry grimaça en se frottant le front et s'apprêta à donner des excuses mais la personne s'était déjà enfuit dans un autre couloir. Il leva les yeux dans la confusion en regardant autour de lui, il n'a jamais entendu cette voix auparavant…

Décidant que son esprit lui joue des tours, Harry continua son chemin jusque dans les toilettes. Il entra dans une cabine et s'enferma à l'intérieur, s'asseyant à côté de la cuvette. Sa tête lui tourne tellement mal … Il sent qu'il va vomir d'un instant à l'autre si ça continue. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et plissa douloureusement les yeux, combattant l'envie de vomir …

Bientôt, le sentiment de malaise s'en alla et Harry sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Le sommeil fut de courte durée quand un vacarme pas possible éclata dans les toilettes et la voix exaspéré de MacGonagall retentit, «Monsieur Potter !»

Harry sursauta violement, une main tenant fermement le mur derrière lui pour ne pas tomber. Un rire enfantin s'écoula lentement à côté de lui, «tu vas avoir des problèmes !» Mimi Gignarde s'exclama en redressant ses lunettes.

Le fantôme passa au-dessus de la cabine et cria pour le Professeur MacGonagall, «il est ici !» Puis avec un rire horrible, elle disparue dans un nuage de fumée.

Harry déglutit péniblement, il est tellement dans la merde … Vue l'heure, il a dû manquer des cours. Il gémit bruyamment en fermant les yeux quand une autre douleur le frappa de pleins fouet. Il sait qu'il va être découvert, mais il espère encore que le Professeur passera son chemin …

Des bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa cabine, «Monsieur Potter ? Sortez immédiatement je vous prie ! » La sorcière ne voulait pas envahir la vie privé du garçon, mais s'il ne se décide pas à sortir, elle va avoir besoin de recourir la magie.

Avec un autre soupir audible, Harry se leva difficilement du sol et déverrouilla la porte, se retrouvant face à face avec une Minerva MacGonagall sévère mais aussi inquiète, «que faisiez-vous dans les toilettes Monsieur Potter ? Vous avez manqué plusieurs cours et tout le château est en effervescence pour vous !» elle claqua durement en prenant le bras d'Harry et en le tirant vers la sortie.

Harry faillit trébucher sur ses pieds mais se reprit. Il redressa ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux humide de sueur, «je suis vraiment désolé Professeur, mais je ne me sentais pas bien … » Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand Mme Pomfresh, Dumbledore et Rogue s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

«Je l'ai trouvé dans les toilettes ! Il semblerait que Monsieur Potter n'est pas tout à fait rétabli.» Elle tira l'adolescent devant elle et le poussa doucement en avant.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis il leva timidement les yeux vers ses Professeurs, «je suis désolé.» Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire vue la situation. Il sait qu'il va gagner une semaine de détention pour avoir fichu la frousse au personnel.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche mais Rogue le devança en attrapant Harry par le devant de la chemise, «as-tu complètement perdu la tête ?! Nous étions tous très inquiet Harry ! Tu sais pertinemment qu'il faut aller voir Mme Pomfresh quand tu ne te sent pas bien !» Il secoua durement le garçon avec un regard de colère mais sa voix sonnait avec de l'inquiétude.

Harry loucha sur son Professeur le plus détester, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand Rogue arrêta de parler, Harry se libéra violemment de sa prise et le regarda avec fureur non contenu, «non mais ça va pas ?! Vous êtes malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à tous tout à coup ?» Il se frotta le devant de sa chemise en regardant un par un ses Professeurs silencieux. Il jeta à nouveau ses yeux furieux vers Rogue et cracha durement ses mots, «et depuis quand vous vous soucier de mon bien-être vous ?! Vous voulez me rendre fou c'est ça ?!» Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, Harry devenait de plus en plus paniqué.

Albus s'avança vers Harry, la main devant lui en ignorant pour le moment les Professeurs abasourdis, «Harry, mon garçon, respire lentement.» Poppy s'approcha doucement et avec soin en sortant sa baguette mais l'adolescent lui jeta un regard horrifié.

Rogue sortit lentement de sa stupeur face à l'énervement du garçon et se racla la gorge, les mains croisées derrières son dos, «de quoi te souviens-tu Harry ? Avant l'explosion ?» son ton était dur mais il était mélanger à de la crainte.

Harry jeta son regard en sa direction et recula de quelques pas, «arrêtez de m'appeler Harry merde ! Je ne me souviens que de l'explosion … Puis après le trou noir.» il se redressa en clignant des yeux, un froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

«Calmez-vous Monsieur Potter ! Et cesser immédiatement d'être vulgaire avec vos enseignants !» Mme Pomfresh secoua son doigt méchamment vers Harry, un regard énerver.

Harry referma immédiatement la bouche et hocha la tête, «oui, pardon.» Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi … Paniqué ? Il ne comprenait absolument pas les réactions de ses Professeurs et encore moins Rogue !

Dumbledore pencha un peu la tête vers l'avant, semblant réfléchir frénétiquement. Les tableaux dans les couloirs restaient tous silencieux, à l'écoute de ce qu'il se disait ici-bas. De temps à autre, les personnages peints se chuchotaient quelques mots à l'oreille en regardant la scène.

Albus leva soudainement les yeux dans ceux de Harry, un regard inquiet sur ses traits, «Harry, ou as-tu passé tes derniers étés ?» il s'approcha rapidement de l'adolescent en le prenant par les épaules, le secouant un peu. Harry paniqua un peu plus quand le Directeur le regarda de cette manière. Il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement puis répondit, «et bien chez les Dursleys Monsieur, comme toujours.» il fronça les sourcils quand un soupire collectif éclata.

Il ne comprend vraiment plus rien du tout … Est-ce lui le fou ou les adultes devant lui ? Maintenant ils le regardent comme s'il avait une double tête, il n'a fait que répondre à la question si évidente ! Cela attriste énormément Harry d'y retourner chaque étés, mais maintenant que Sirius est hors de danger, il ira chez lui.

Dumbledore lâcha doucement les épaules d'Harry, un regard lointain dans ses yeux. Il observa ses collègues qui sont tous aussi choqués que lui, «tout le monde dans mon bureau, immédiatement.» Il se retourna et courut dans les couloirs en direction de son bureau.

Harry s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais la main de Rogue lui attrapa fermement l'épaule et le dirigea dans le couloir. Il voulait protester, mais il était bien trop confus sur la situation. Même le toucher du Professeur n'était pas rude … Et son regard, il a l'air désespérer et en colère.

Il espère pouvoir se réveiller bientôt de son cauchemar.

A suivre …

Cette histoire sera plus lente en mise à jour car je travaille beaucoup plus sur deux autres histoires d'Harry Potter.

Les publications seront plus lentes, mais elles apparaîtront au moins une fois dans le mois. Je vais essayer de publier toutes les deux semaines suivant les nombres de commentaires et de favoris ^^

Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus !

A bientôt, VP


End file.
